


Wrong Side of Battlefield

by RevasLavellan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Avenger/Twilight Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Cuz-I-can, Did Bruce actually appeared in the story?, F/M, Fun to add tags, I don’t even know, Imprintee, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe if it was longer lol, Nah I don’t think so, One Shot, Romance, Shapeshifter, Summary sounds way more serious than it actually is, Unlikely as hell but hilarious, Werewolf, imprint, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevasLavellan/pseuds/RevasLavellan
Summary: Leah/Bruce One-shotWhen Clint was under Loki's spell, he gave him advices on countering each and every single one of their possible threats. However, the Hulk was one of the special cases that has no known weakness.While being skeptical of power that one mere mortal can possess, Loki is nothing if not cautious.Clever as always, Loki decided to search and call forth the one that can counter him from across the realms backed up by the power of Tesseract...





	Wrong Side of Battlefield

Even in the midst of the endless string of strange occurrences that make up her lives, Leah believe this has to be one of the top three weird shits that happened to her. 

One moment ago, she was still out sulking for her inevitable fate of staying-alone-to-thy-death and screaming at every deity ever known to man for 'blessing' her with this curse. 

It was a very melodramatic and private moment really. 

Even the last member of the pack, her little brother Seth, has found his imprint a while ago already. Nobody said anything yet but she can tell just by their knowing, pitiful gazes what they think. What she think. What they all think but would not say. 

No one said anything, but they all knew. One day, she would be left to roam alone as the rest of the pack live out their own fulfilling lives. It is her destiny.

Then the next moment, after a brief second of disorientation, she find herself standing alone in a dirty deserted-looking room surrounded by a whole bunch of a-hole lead by a cosplay-looking douchebag dressed in medieval robes and idiotic-looking horned helmet.

Yeah.

Is he trying to imitate reindeer or something? Who the hell even wears that anymore? Every bit of his costume seems to scream 'I'm the bad guy'. Poor fashion sense really.

Leah has seen enough supernatural shit in her lifetime to kill her internal freak-out alarm already. The change of scene does not even faze her at the slightest.

The group of morons looks at her expectantly as if she would unexpectedly sprout devil-like horns and tail, wave around a giant fork and scream 'I have now come to conquer Earth, minions.'

Idiots. 

No, I won't do any tricks for you. Leah raises an eyebrow, lean back on one leg, and stare back with a bored look. No, I won't give you a show, douchebags.

Moments passed and the looks turned into skeptic and disappointment. 

Fucktards, the lots, she has those kinds of gaze enough to last her a whole lifetime, thank you very much. Leah fumed internally at the looks and when the little deranged looking leader wave his hand at her dismissively, the last straw as been dropped. White-hot rage flashed through her and she burst into her wolf form. 

Fuck you, you want a show? I'll give you a show! 

In her defense, Leah would, probably, have handled the situation with a lot more grace if she haven't arrived at this scene by such a supernatural method. But hey, these guys obviously ain't normal folks, just randomly grabbed her without asking for permission, and she just happens to be in a very very VERY bad mood at the moment.

That's just asking for it, don't you think?

Instead of scatter and scream in terror as she expected/hoped, the leader grinned in pride and excitement. The f-?

Mad as she is, she doesn't have the habit of ripping anyone not vampire to shreds. Well, that is, until they make the first wrong move at least.

Leah paused, surprise of their reaction as their leader lean in close causally- and directly poked her in the heart with a glowing stick. Where did he even-

Leah's thoughts cut short as a strange feeling overcome her. She suddenly realize this guy feels like alpha, but he is not a wolf...is this what imprinting suppose to feel like?

She shook her head again, abiding to her instincts that are singing to her in a large chorus. 

He speaks, she will listen.

\--

Sneak on an aircraft, keep a low profile, kill some guys. Easy as pie. 

Just another secret mission. What's the worst that can happen? 

After all, she is a nearly indestructible werewolf that can almost heal from anything.

\--

12 hours later.

Leah sat in a steel chair with her wrist bound, head down with a permanent shock expression plastered on her face.

Leah always thought that she have shitty luck but this got to be the worst day ever. After being the first female wolf in history, she got to be the first and only to imprint on a clearly-not-human giant-green monster that died within matter of minutes after the imprint encounter.

Is it even sentient?

She had roughly seconds from world-changing oh-my-god-I-found-my-soulmate-that-actually-exists bliss to oh-shit-my-imprint-is-green-Very-green-and-obviously-not-human.

Just when she consoled herself with the fact that it's not that bad seeing that at least it's not a vampire or half-vampire, her imprint got knocked off his feet by a blonde brute that has the nerve to attack her mate in front of her before they even exchanged a word. 

THEN HER IMPRINT FELL OFF THE FUCKING AIRCRAFT! 

Leah thought mournfully to herself, she got to be the biggest wolf failure ever to fail to save her imprint from random attackers and lost him to the combination of height and gravity before exchanging any words with the dude.

Somebody must be laughing hard at her out there.

Yes, Fate, I hate you too.  
\--

After beating herself up with grief and self-pity for several hours, Leah decide that the only thing left to do is avenge her short-lived mate. 

It is obvious now that the Loki-guy possess some kind of voodoo power or whatnot and took control of her earlier. Which control, of course, broke earlier because duh, imprints before all holds. As reluctant as she is to work with some asshole that seized control of her once, he probably have the information she needs since he is enemies with these guys.

Leah simply waited til a time between patrols, tear her way out of the cuffs, grab a parachute and jumped.

Of course, they are not likely to know what she is since she kept low profile as requested during the entire mission. These things were designed for humans, not super-strength werewolves. 

\--

Loki-guy came find her shortly to take her in again, fully expecting that she is still under full control. Leah attacked as soon as he teleported her back to New York, before he could see her eyes and realize this gal is out of control, gave him a good beating, and agree to join forces to destroy his not-related elder brother that killed her mate.

\--

Of course, that is until she sees her mate, alive and sound, green as ever... on the wrong side of battlefield.

\--

Leah enjoy the second beating of the so-call god. 

A very good punching bag really. 

As she soon discovered during the first beating, werewolves are very magic-resilient creatures. Most magics just bounce off her as long as she stay away from the glowy staff.

Way less dangerous opponent than vampire that have the strength, speed, unexpected talents, venom, and skills to match their age.

All in all, the fight was the easy part, it is way harder trying to explain no-I'm-not-the-bad-guy-just-trying-to-avenge-my-mate-who-I-just-met-for-the-first-time-on-your-secret-aircraft-that-is-currently-standing-next-to-you-alive-with-zero-clue-as-to-who-I-am.

Yeah. That was the fun part.

At least now Leah knows her imprint is totally alive and kicking. Plus, the bonus fact that the guy actually isn't 100% time green. 

Small miracles in life.

Hero or not. 

This time, Leah knew deep in her heart, things will turn out alright. 

Eventually at least...?

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask. Wrote this when I was asleep.
> 
> Could be more I guess?


End file.
